ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Next Of Kin
Special Forces Base - June 12, [[2017]. Beron is standing in front of a company of soldiers. Catwoman enters.] * Catwoman: As you were. For 3 straight years, the Special Forces have been Earth’s sword and shield. We’ve pushed back Shao Kahn, defeated Shinnok. Yet none of our victories have come without cost. Recently, Danil was honorably discharged. His wounds, both physical and psychological, left him no longer fit to serve. We honor King Stefan and we honor his sacrifice, by doing what he would do -- tirelessly defend the world. Zatanna, step forward. Your leadership and warfighting ability have earned you promotion to Commander. But there are no family favors here. By Special Forces tradition, you have to pass one last test. * Zatanna: I need to kick the CO’s ass, ma’am. Your ass, ma'am. * Catwoman: All right then, Zatanna. Let’s see if you can take me. (They battle. Zatanna defeats Catwoman.) * Zatanna: Commander Zatanna, reporting for duty. * Catwoman: Congratulations, Commander. approaches them. He hugs Catwoman. * Catwoman: C’mon, Beron. You really have to go? * Beron: You’ve got your duty, Commander. I’ve got mine. * Catwoman: Starring in yet another Batman sequel isn’t what I’d call duty. * Beron: I need to provide for you in the manner to which you've become accustomed. kiss. * Zatanna: Geez, guys. I’m right here. [[Lipra] appears.] * Lipra: Beron, Zatanna. * Beron: What is it, Lipra? * Lipra: The Netherrealm. go to the headquarters. * Zatanna: We should open a dialogue. Maybe there’s an explanation. Versad and Hanso were friends once. * Lipra: Huxley and Manta are irreparably polluted by Shinnok’s evil. They are no longer the champions we once knew. We must strike them preemptively. * Catwoman: It's about time we brought the fight to them. What’s the target? * Lipra: Burned deep beneath this castle is the Cathedral of Shinnok, the seat of their power. Destroy it and their undead army will fall, removing its threat to our world. * Zatanna: Aren't your powers weaker in the Netherrealm? * Lipra: Yes. But I will have sufficient strength to occupy the undead army. * Catwoman: That'll buy us enough time to infiltrate the Cathedral. Destroy it from the inside. * Zatanna: We get pinned down in there, there’s no way out. * Lipra: To ensure 2017's survival, we must all be willing to sacrifice. * Beron: Y'know it's been two years too much of your grim and gritty makeover, droning on about sacrifice. You don’t have a family to lose. * Lipra: I know your loss, Beron. * Catwoman: Lipra's right, Beron. We're not ready for another war. We’ve got to take out the Netherrealm's army now, before Manta can bring it here. teleports Catwoman, Zatanna and her army to battle against armies of demons. * Zatanna: We’re in position. Hope Lipra's planned one helluva diversion. * Lipra: Withdraw or feel the wrath of Philadelphia's Protector! uses Shinnok’s amulet and destroy several creatures. Meanwhile, Fluffy McTuffy and Hugo Huxley watching the battle from a tower nearby. They sent reinforcements – Kabal and The Prowler, along with fresh demons meat to beat. * The Prowler: (to Kabal) Should Lipra get this far, eliminate him. * Zatanna: That burned victim's Kabal? Wasn’t he Kano’s goon back in the day? * Catwoman: Don’t let the scars fool you. He’s fast. Take out him and Jade. I’ll go downstairs and set the C4. * Zatanna: Roger that. begin a massive attack on the tower. Surprisingly soldiers using the battle formation and tactics, so they don’t die very often. Rain enters the battle, fast as the wind. He kills one of the soldiers. * Catwoman: Move! Charges on every column! * Kabal: (to Zatanna) You're a dead ringer for your mother. * Zatanna: I'll kick your ass on her behalf, Kabal. (They fight. Zatanna defeats Kabal.) You lose as fast as you run. Hanso, where's Carmen? * Hanso: She bailed. Getting help, I'm sure. * Zatanna: General, how we doing? * Catwoman: Need 10 minutes. The support columns are further apart than expected. * Zatanna: You need help? * Catwoman: Negative. Just watch our back. * Hanso: 10 more minutes? We needed to be tail-lights in 5. hear a scream coming from somewhere above. * Zatanna: Well we’re in the game now. We have extra C4, yeah? * Hanso: Yeah. Why? * Zatanna: Let's buy ourselves time. Lipra is battling hordes of demons outside. Carmen Sandiego walks up to The Prowler and Hugo Huxley. * Carmen Sandiego: Emperor! Empress! Earthrealmers have captured the Bone Temple! * Fluffy McTuffy: But Lipra-- * Hugo Huxley: He's the diversion! sets the C4. * Zatanna: Lock and load. * Catwoman: What's going on up there?! * Zatanna: Watching your back, General. Prowler attacks Zatanna. * Zatanna: The Prowler. * The Prowler: I've not forgotten our last encounter at the Sky Temple. * Zatanna: How are your scars healing? (They fight. Zatanna defeats The Prowler.) * Catwoman: Move! Move, move, move! is trying to lead her solders, but Hugo Huxley gets in the way. He destroys the passage, burying the soldiers and Catwoman under the rubble. * Zatanna: Selina? Selina!! * Hugo Huxley: She's trapped, Zatanna. * Zatanna: How “The Chosen One” has fallen. Lipra's right. Whatever Shinnok did to you, you’re a lost cause. (They fight. Zatanna defeats Huxley.) Elmo never should've left. General, can you hear me?! General? Selina? * Catwoman: I’m here, Zatanna. * Zatanna: Hang tight. We’ll get you guys out. * Catwoman: They’re gone, Zatanna. And I'm not gonna make it. * Zatanna: What? I'm not leaving you behind! * Catwoman: Get your team home. That’s an order. Your duty. Mine's to finish the mission. * Zatanna: Selina, no! We can save you! * Catwoman: I love you, Zatanna. Give Thomas Wayne a kiss for me. * Zatanna: Selina, no don't -- Selina? Selina! [Catwoman squeezes the trigger.] * Hanso: She’s started the detonation sequence! * Catwoman: Override it, Hanso! * Hanso: There is no override! Commander! Our orders are to leave. army of demons appears. * Zatanna: C'mon, move it! heroes start to run. They leave the temple. * Lipra: Bruce's mother died a warrior's death. May we all be so fortunate. * Hanso: You did not just say that. hears a familiar voice... * Beron: Thank God you're back. How did the mission – No. hugs Zatanna. Meanwhile... * Hugo Huxley: Without the Cathedral’s power, we stand alone. We are vulnerable. woman from the prologue appears. * The Prowler: Who are you? One of Lipra's Elder Gods, here to taunt us? * Woman: No, Prowler. I am much more. Behold! restores the tower, destroyed by the explosion. Catwoman was taken to the hospital. * The Prowler: What power is this?! * Kronika: I am Kronika, Keeper of Time. The Sands of Time guide the destiny of the realms and every soul therein. I have carefully crafted them to keep the realms In balance. But my work's perfection has been irreversibly taunted by Lipra's actions. The two of you have felt that pain most acutely. * Hugo Huxley: What can be done? The past is the past, is it not? * Kronika: It need not be. I intend to wind time back to its beginning and restart history. But even with my vast power, I cannot create this New Era alone. * The Prowler: How will this New Era be different? * Kronika: In many ways. But most importantly, there will be no Superman. * Hugo Huxley: How do we begin? Category:Action Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 5